Lost in The Darkness
by Yuri Ta VKook
Summary: Jeon Jungkook telah memulai semuanya sejak dia merobek selembar kertas berisikan figur wanita memunggungi, dengan sedikit kepala menoleh ke belakang. BTS Fanfiction BL! Vkook as main pair
1. Chapter 1

Lost in The Darkness

Prologue

Di dalam sebuah gedung tua yang cukup mencekam suasananya terdapat tujuh orang siswa laki-laki berseragam sekolah menengah atas. Mereka adalah siswa Big Hit High School yang rupanya tengah melakukan sesuatu yang cukup di luar nalar. Tanpa curiga dan hati-hati dengan apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Ke tujuh pemuda itu tidak lain hanya melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya keisengan semata; pula tidak tahu makna sesungguhnya.  
"H-hyung, kalian yakin ini akan berjalan lancar seperti apa yang diceritakan di buku tua itu? Kurasa sebaiknya kita sudahi saja permainannya. Aku merasa tak yakin" Jeon Jungkook adalah pemuda manis yang termasuk melakukan ritual dengan ke enam hyungnya. Entah, dirinya hanya berfikir ini salah, dan ia merasakan firasat yang tidak baik. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Hal itupun tidak jauh dari pandangan Kim Taehyung yang tidak lain kekasihnya sendiri. Bergerak gusar karena jengah dengan pemikiran kekasih manisnya yang ia rasa terlalu paranoid. Padahal Jungkook sendiri yang pada awalnya antusias ingin segera pergi ke gedung ini. Taehyung kadang bingung dengan sikap Jungkook yang plin-plan dalam menentukan sesuatu. Seharusnya yang memprotes itu dia dan ke lima temannya, bukannya Jungkook sendiri yang mengajaknya bermain. Bahkan Jungkook pun yang memulainya.

Benar.

Jeon Jungkook yang memulai permainan konyol ini. Dengan berbekal rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan keberanian-katanya; Jeon Jungkook sebegitu semangatnya merobek perlahan selembar kertas buku tua dari perpustakaan yang dibacanya. Selembar kertas berisi gambar seorang gadis yang figurnya hanya menampakan punggung dan rambut saja dengan sedikit kepala menoleh ke belakang seperti tengah mengucapkan sesuatu. Bagi Jungkok gambar tersebut kurang menarik jika tidak dipastikan secara langsung. Maka, ia bertekad mengajak para hyungnya melakukan permainan yang dianggapnya menarik. Jungkook tidak akan melakukan ini kalau saja di dalam buku itu tidak dikisahkan sebuah pengalaman dan cerita yang cukup memacu adrenalin.

Pantas disebut itu adalah cerita misterius. Mengisahkan tentang seorang wanita yang mengiginkan mimpinya terwujud jika ia berikrar; tentunya saling bertukar sesuatu dengan si penolongnya. Wanita itu menginginkan kehidupan abadi jika ada darah yang tumpah dalam ikrarnya. Dan itu bukanlah darahnya sendiri melainkan darah orang lain. Sepeprti itu kiranya isi dari cerita yang dibaca Jungkook. Juga ia ceritakan kepada kekasih dan para hyungnya.

"Hey bocah, kau kan yang mengajak kami tadi kesini juga permainan konyol ini. Kenapa kau juga yang jadi parno seperti itu!" Taehyung berujar gemas pada kekasih manisnya. Taehyung fikir kekasihnya lucu juga ketika alisnya saling bertaut dengan kening mengerut-pertanda kalau Ia takut juga bingung. Karena bagi Taehyung sih permainan konyol ini bukanlah apa-apa kalau bukan untuk menuruti keinginan kekasih tercinta. Tiba-tiba yoongi menginterupsi,  
"kurasa aku cukup tertarik dengan permainan ini Jungkook. Sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau melanjutkannya ya pulang saja. Lagi pula kami masih mau di sini."

"Yoongi hyung benar Jungkook, kau pulang saja duluan dengan Taehyung. Mengantuk kan?" Namjoon menimpali perkataaan yoongi barusan. Seperti di komando, Taehyung beranjak ke arah kekasihnya. Merangkul dengan mesra bahu Jungkook. Berusaha mengajaknya pulang ataupun tenang karena permainan belum diselesaikan.  
Atensi mereka terlaihkan kembali-dari memperhatikan pasangan Taekook menjadi fokus pada kegiatan mereka semula.  
Jimin yang tadinya diam saja akhirnya bersuara, hendak menyampaikan sesuatu kepada adik manisnya. Jimin menatap Jungkook heran,  
"Kook, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau mantra ini hanya boleh diucapkan oleh orang yang pertama melihat gambar ini?" dan ucapan Jimin barusan mengundang decakan ke lima orang lainnya. Bahkan Hoseok berujar heboh karena frustasi dengan permainan yang kalau tidak salah sudah lima belas menit-sejak mantra dibacakan Seokjin juga bergantian dengan Jimin; tidak berhasil. Sesuai yang tertera di buku, ketika mantra selesai diucap-maka akan ada cahaya kehijauan muncul di depan mata. Dan ternyata mereka salah duga. Mantra itu hanya bisa dan berhasil jika di ucapkan langsung oleh orang yang pertama kali melihat gambar itu diantara mereka. Jadi Jungkook yang harus bertindak.  
Dengan gerakan malas dan setengah hati, Jungkook pun bergeser ke tengah, tepat di hadapan gambar wanita di kertas itu. Memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu pandanganya mulai fokus ke arah tulisan berisikan mantra. Jungkook terpaku di tempatnya karena ia merasa jiwanya seperti tertarik tulisan itu sendiri. Dan...

Wusssh...

Seketika ruangan berubah mencekam, pintu dan jendela ruangan terbuka dan tertutup keras. Angin kencang mendera mereka bertujuh. Dan cahaya itu muncul, mereka semua menganga tidak percaya dengan yang ada di depan mata mereka sendiri. Wajah Jungkook berubah pucat pasi dan berakhir kegelapan menjemputnya.

Tbc or end?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Taehyung seakan lupa bahwa dia masih menapak di bumi. Fikirannya kosong seketika di detik Jungkook lunglai di hadapannya. Melihat sendiri bagaimana wajah yang tadinya takut berubah tegang dihiasi warna pucat yang kentara. Taehyung juga sempat lupa sesaat kalau saja Seokjin tidak berseru khawatir saat Jungkook yang jatuh pingsan dipangkuannya. Sembari Menepuk-nepuk pipi gembilnya.  
"Astaga jungkook kenapa kau bisa pingsan seperti ini?! Kalian cepat bantu aku mengangkatnya, sialan!" Setelah Seokjin berteriak barulah mereka mulai mengelilingi tubuh Jungkook tak terkecuali Taehyung. Namun, baru saja mereka akan mengangkat tubuhnya, secara mendadak Jungkook membuka matanya. Dapat mereka lihat mata itu memandang kosong ke arah atas, juga tubuh Jungkook yang mulai terasa dingin.  
"Hahaha... Kurasa aku bisa merasakan bau dunia menjijikan ini!"  
Mereka terbelalak melihat Jungkook tertawa dan berkata sinis.  
"Aku juga senang tubuhnya mudah sekali, biasanya aku merasa tidak seringan ini. Hahaha..." sekali lagi tawa menyeramkan itu mengggelegar di tengah-tengah dinginya malam yang mencekam. Penerangan cahaya yang minim seolah-olah menambah kesan misterius bagi mereka ber enam. Mereka semua gentar dan tidak percaya melihat adik manis mereka berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Dan satu kesimpulan hinggap di benak mereka masing-masing,

Jungkook telah dirasuki.

Mereka juga tahu bahwa yang merasuki Jungkook adalah wanita yang ada di gambar itu. Tawa jahat terus mengalun dari bibir tipis Jungkook.

Taehyung masih tidak percaya dengan kekasihnya. Jimin merasa paling bersalah si sini. Karena dia sadar kalau tadi dirinya yang menyuruh Jungkook untuk membacakan mantera. Dan Jimin menyesal telah melakukan itu. Ternyata semua berimbas pada Jungkook.  
"kook, kau kau sedang bercanda kan? KATAKAN PADAKU?!" Taehyung berteriak dan mengguncang bahu kekasihnya. Taehyung menolak dan tidak mau Jungkooknya kenapa-napa. Apalagi melihat wajah Jungkok yang pucat pasi dan tatapan kosong seperti itu membuat hatinya nyeri. Semuanya seperti lelucon.  
"Kalian harusnya tahu kalau ini bukan permainan konyol. Dasar bocah ingusan. Tapi aku berterima kasih pada pemuda ini, secara tidak dia sadari tubuhnya ini sudah berikrar denganku. Dan kalian tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi? Hahaha..." Mereka semua mematung mendengar ucapan dari mulut Jungkook. Kali ini Taehyung berujar marah. Ia tidak terima kekasihnya dijadikan sasaran oleh makluk biadab yang ada pada diri Jungkook.  
"KELUAR KAU DARI TUBUHNYA SEKARANG JUGA BRENGSEK!" Dan teriakan Taehyung justru di balas alunan tawa jahat. Sementara kelima orang yang ada di sana mati kutu. Bukannya pengecut dan tidak melakukan sesuatu. Hanya saja mereka takut salah mengambil tindakan yang bisa saja dilakukan makhluk yang ada di dalam tubuh Jungkook. Mereka juga takut melukai Jungkook nantinya. Walaupun mereka tahu bahwa nyawa Jungkook sudah terancam.  
"Kau tidak seharusnya ada di dunia kami makhluk biadab! Segeralah kau keluar dari tubuhnya jika kau tidak ingin bermasalah dengan kami!" Namjoon berujar lantang tepat menghadap tubuh Jungkook, menyorotkan tatapan tajam tepat kearah matanya.  
"hahaha... Jangan salah mengambil keputusan, bodoh. Kau fikir aku takut dengan gertakanmu? Kau fikir aku akan menurut? Katakan saja selamat tinggal pada anak ini. Hahaha..." Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menggeram marah.  
"Seharusnya kalian brterima kasih karena aku tidak secara langsung mengambilnya. Justru memainkan tubuhnya sepertinya menyenangkan." Mendengar itiu mereka semua semakin marah.

"Menyenangkan menurutmu sialan! Kau fikir dia itu mainan?! HAH!"  
Hoseok yang tadinya berdiam diri mengangkat suara karena tidak tahan dengan semua itu. Dia geram bahwa kenapa harus Jungkook yang dijadikan sasaran makhluk gila marah dan menyalahkan diri sendiri.  
Sejujurnya dia, Taehyung menyesali perkataannya karena nenolak ajakan Jungkook untuk segera mengakhiri semua ini. Dia menyesal tidak mau menuruti kemauan kekasihnya. Dan Taehyung khawatir setengah mati melihat kekasihnya. Hingga tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air matanya.

Taehyung kacau sekali. Dirinya tidak sanggup untuk sekedar membayangkan Jungkooknya lepas dari pelukan. Dia tidak sanggup harus kehilangannya. Dan taehyung berjanji untuk tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Tawa itu menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh Jungkook yang mulai bergerak gelisah. Mereka menyadari bahwa Makhluk itu telah pergi; untuk sementara.  
Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia segera menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan tubuh sang kekasih pada dadanya. Taehyung bergumam tidak jelas. Mereka yang melihat itu tanpa sadar meneteskan air memberi jarak dari tubuh kekasihnya.  
"hyung aku haus... Aduh kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali hyung" Jungkook bergerak tidak nyaman dalam dekapan Tahyung. Dia merasa aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lelah dan merasa sakit kepala. Jin bertindak langsung memberikan air minumkepada Jungkook.

Tanpa mereka sadari satu sosok di pojok ruangan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jungkook bergerak gelisah di ranjangnya. Dia tengah memikirkan kembali perkataan Taehyung dan ke lima hyungnya, menceritakan kalau dirinya tadi malam kesurupan makhluk dari wanita yang ada pada gambar di buku tua itu. Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah tidak merasa aneh lagi jika mendapati dirinya kesurupan. Karena sejak ia masih kecil pun Jungkook sering dirasuki makhluk-makhluk gaib. Bahkan ibunya sering cerita selepas ia sadar dari segala macam bentuk gangguan tersebut. Yang mana ibunya mengatakan alasan mengapa makhluk itu merasuki Jungkook hanya karena penasaran dengan tubuhnya. Terkadang ada saja yang meminta bantuan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak sempat tersampaikan kepada orang tertentu. Bahkan yang lebih parah, makhluk itu suka berdiam diri di tubuh Jungkook sampai hampir seminggu lamanya.

Itu semua tidak lepas dari derita yang Jungkook dapat. Terkadang ia merasa pusing luar biasa. Ataupun sampai demam berhari-hari. Namun semua itu tidak setakut yang Jungkook rasakan kal ini.

Jungkook merasa jiwanya tengah terancam mati. Jungkook benar-benar merasa takut.

Namun untuk saat ini ia bersyukur karena kekasihnya mampu menenangkan dirinya kala ia merasa ketakutan.

Hari ini Jungkook tengah demam, namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk membuka laptopnya dengan niatan menelusuri perihal cara memusnahkan makhluk halus, di mesin pencarian.

Belum lama ia mencari, pintu kamarnya terbuka dari arah luar. Menampakan sosok sang kekasih yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah dan menatapnya khawatir.

Taehyung mendudukan diri di ujung ranjang milik Jungkook. Kemudian mendekatinya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengusap surai halus kekasihnya pelan. Empunya merasa nyaman dengan belaian tangan milik Pemuda di hadapannya.

Kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertatapan. Saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Dan berusaha menyalurkan rindu.

"Sudah merasa baikan bunny?" Taehyung berujar pelan. Sejujurnya Taehyung perih hati melihat kekasihnya sendiri terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Perih hati ketika melihatnya kembali merasakan sakit karena dirinya tidak dapat sepenuhnya melindungi Jungkook. Entah bagaimana Tahyung mengungkapkan perasaan gundahnya. Sendirinya pun bingung harus melakukan tindakan seperti apa agar dapat membebaskan sang kekasih dari masalah yang membelenggunya.

Jungkook tersenyum tanpa beban. Seolah mengatakan ia baik-bail saja. Namun tentu hal itu hanyalah kamuflase dari masalah berat yang ia alami. Jungkook juga tidak tega jika harus melihat Taehyung gundah memikirkan masalahnya.

"kau melihatku seperti aku akan mati saja hyung. Kau cukup tenang saja, ini bukan masalah berat kok. Bukannya hyung sudah sering melihatku seperti ini?" Jungkook berujar sembari menggenggam jemari Taehyung yang bertengger di pipinya. Dan usapan halus Dari jemari Taehyung mampu membuat hatinya kembali berdesir. Seolah ia melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

"A-aku hanya tidak sanggup harus melihatmu seperti ini kook. Aku juga takut apa yang dikatakan'nya' memang akan terjadi." ucapan Taehyung kembali membuat Jungkook tersadar dari rasa senang yang tadi membuncah, tergantikan dengan kekhawatiran yang mulai merayapi hati dan fikirannya. Jungkook juga takut kalau harus tahu. Bahkan Jungkook tidak pernah merasa cemas seperti ini.

Tidaka ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Hanya keheningan yang membalut suasana di ruangan itu. Dengan fikiran masing-masing saling berkecamuk. Memikirkan permasalahan ini kedepannya.

.

Hari ini hujan turun tanpa di duga. Padahal tadi siang matahari terik sekali sampai-sampai beberapa orang memilih tetap berdiam diri di dalam ruangan. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah menenteng kantung belanjaan, dengan sedikit kesusahan karena tangan satunya terasa kebas memegang payung.

Wanita cantik yang walau usianya sudah tidak muda lagi itu adalah ibunya Jungkok. Ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kediamannya yang hanya tinggal melewati beberapa rumah lagi. Pasalnya ia habis berbelanja mingguan di minimarket terdekat.  
Langkahnya terus bertambah cepat seiring dengan hujan yang semakin lebat. Dia merasakan sesuatu tidak mengenakan hati. Ada perasaan gundah di hatinya. Namun ia juga tidak tahu itu perasaan apa.

Dan akhirnya ia telah sampai di depan pintu utama rumahnya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia segera meletakan barang belanjaannya di dapur. Kemudian melesat pergi menuju satu tempat yang di duganya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Dia membuka pintu kamar anaknya; Jungkook. Perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Dan pemandangan di depan matanya membuat jantungnya seakan lepas dari tubuh.

Ia melihat anaknya melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaan.

Tepat di hadapanya.

Wanita itu tidak berkutik di tempatnya. Dia seolah tidak merasakan pijakanya sendiri.

Hatinya berteriak memohon; menatap kaget kearah putra bungsunya yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan wajah pucat pasi.

"JEON JUNGKOOK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"JEON JUNGKOOK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Wanita itu terpaku melihat Jungkook; anaknya sendiri berlumuran darah dengan sebuah gunting tertancap di perutnya. Jungkook nenoleh dengan padangan kosong, sedetik kemudian tangannya mencabut gunting tersebut. Hingga darah segar mengalir deras dari perutnya. Hal itu tidak luput dari pekikan ibunya yang menatap ngeri aksi anaknya.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu nak. Kau kenapa?!" Ibunya gemetar menyentuh tubuh Jungkook. Ia terlalu shock dengan semua ini. Ia tahu kalau saat ini bukanlah Jungkook yang adadi dalam tubuhnya.

Jungkook menepis tangan wanita itu dengan kasar. Menyentaknya hingga tubuh si wanita paruh baya terdorong ke samping.

"Anakmu sudah mengikrarkan diri padaku wanita tua. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dengannya. Lagi pula salahya sendiri harus berurusan denganku. Hahaha... " Mata waita itu semakin membesar kala anakya; ralat jiwa lain yang merasuki tubuh Jungkook berujar lantang. Padahal tubuh Junkook sudah benar-benar seperti mayat hidup dengan darah yang terus bercucuran dari luka tusukan di perutya.

"Kau mau apakan tubuh anaku, setan sialan?!" ibunya bergerak gusar ketika ia melihat arwah itu melumuri sebagian kertas yag ada di tempat tidur anaknya. Dan kertas itu hampir seluruhnya terlumuri darah kalau saja-

"TIDAK JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"

-sebelum wanita itu kembali berteriak dengan tangannya menarik kertas itu hampir sobek separuh.

Seketika, kedua netra Jungkook yang menatap kosong berubah merah menyala. Menatap tajam tepat ke arah si wanita, dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Dasar wanita sialan! Kau seharusya sudah kumusnahkan!" Tangan Jungkook mencekik leher ibunya.

Wanita itu terus berdo'a, berharap ada seseorang yang dapat menolongnya dari kesialan yang membelenggu.

.

Taehyung tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng menepis jauh fikiran buruk mengenai kekasihnya. Berusaha berfikir jernih.

Hari ini Taehyung bertekad untuk mulai membantu Jungkook menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Senyuman lebar terpatri di bibir tebalnya. Ia membayangkan wajah senang Jungkook mendengar ia yang dapat membantu memutuskan ikrar dengan makhluk di gambar itu.

Tanpa terasa dirinya telah sampai di halte depan. Dengan segera kakinya melakah turun dari bis.

Ia menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Jungkook. Namun, ketika dirinya baru saja memeang kenop pintu, ia di buat kaget dengan teriakan seorang wanita yang dapat dipastikan itu ibu Jungkook.

Dan tanpa halang lagi Taehyung bererak cepat menaiki tangga.

Netranya menangkap cepat sebuah pintu bercat cokelat yang setengah terbuka.

Hal pertama yang ditangkap ia adalah sebuah pemandanan; dimana Jungkook tengah mencekik ibunya sendiri dengan tubuh sudah seperti mayat.

Dan Taehyung lebih kaget melihat perut Jungkook berlumuran darah.

"Jungkook ada apa denganmu, hah?!" teriakan Taehyung langsung menghentikan aksinya. Seketika tubuh wanita itu merosot dengan air mata mengucur deras.

Jungkok menalihkan pandangannya tepat pada Taehyung. Dia menunjuk selembar kertas berlumuran darah di atas ranjang milik Jungkook. Seolah mengatakan kalau dia marah karena kertasnya sedikit sobek.

"Karena wanita brengsek ini ritualku tidak sempurna seperti seharusnya. Kau tahu itu bukan-"  
wanita itu melangkah ke arahnya.  
"-tapi setidaknya aku sudah dapat merasa hidup lagi. Hahaha..."

Seperti tersambar petir, Taehyung merasa dunianya runtuh. Apa yang dikatakan arwah itu berarti ia sudah bertukar kehidupan dengan Kekasihya.

Dan tanpa di sadari gambar pada kertas itu telah berubah separuhnya; menjadi figur lelaki dengan hanya punggung saja yang terlihat, dan hanya sampai belikat. walau samar terlumuri darah Jungkook.

Dan detik selanjutnya tubuh Jungkook terkulai lemas tepat di depan Taehyung.

"Jungkook/Jungkook!" kedua insan itu segera menghampiri tubuh pemuda manis yang kini tidak dapat dikatakan manis; karena wajahya saja pucat seperti mayat.

"Tidak! Kumohon bertahanlah sayang..." Taehyung tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya walaupun dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

Taehyung takut semuanya berakhir.

Bahkan wanita di sampingnya terus menangis sesenggukan dengan tangan mengusap surai anaknya. Taehyung tahu bagaimana perasaan ibu dari kekasihnya itu. Dia pun sama, takut kehilagan orang yang teramat dicintainya.

Tetapi ia harus tabah dan tetap fokus. Karena saat ini ia tegah menyetir mobil milik keluarga Jeon dengan sesekali mendapat bunyi klakson dari pegendara lain. Dia juga meerobos lampu merah, dirinya fikir biar saja para polisi mengejarnya. Dia lebih takut kalau kekasihnya tidak segera sampai di rumah sakit terdekat.  
Apalagi wanita yang terus mengecupi surai anaknya di kursi penumpang tidak protes dengan aksi Taehyung.

Tebakannya benar, pasti para dokter itu akan menangani kekasihnya di dalam ruang operasi selama berjam-jam. Dan Taehyung tidak akan memprotesakan hal itu. Justru ia sadar yang harus dirinya lakukan adalah terus berdo'a demi keselamatan sang kekasih; Jungkook.

TBC


End file.
